


SV: Occursus

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: A meet-and-greet drabble.





	SV: Occursus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Occursus is a Latin word meaning ‘a meeting’.  


* * *

The other boys stared as Lex stepped out of the limo. He knew what they were thinking, that they were deciding on just the right words to make fun of the bald freak. It happened every year.

 

A few minutes later, another limo caught the other boys’ attention. The boy who emerged was silent, dark, and brooding.

 

Just his type.

 

Lex ignored the stares as he thrust his hand toward the new boy. “Lex Luthor.”

 

“Bruce Wayne.” Lex didn’t miss the smirk Bruce offered, or the murmurs of the other boys.

 

Lex smirked to himself. This year would be different.


End file.
